


Good Life

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous:<br/>"merthur and morgwen post-camlann fluff where everyone lives and morgana is good, and arthur and gwen are married for appearances but they're supportive of each other's extramarital relationships"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Life

The aftermath of the war was hard for everyone. It was hard to trust and hard to forgive.

Gwen welcomed Morgana in open arms. They had been close when they were younger, but that was years ago now. They spent time together, getting to know each other once more. The two of them got to know each other in mind, heart, and body. Every evening when they lay together the spoke in hushed voices, affirming they were there for each other.

Arthur spent his time with Merlin relearning what he knew. He was enraptured by his magic, always wanting to know more. Merlin spoke of his past in Camelot freely, and Arthur was there each time with a hand on his back. In the evenings, his magic was put to other uses, connecting them even more.

Gwen and Arthur still ruled together, still ate together, still confided in one another.  They both knew that the other’s heart was not theirs, and it was good.


End file.
